Heaven Can Wait
by llaccmtori
Summary: Alex and Tori share their story. Ft. Alex Gaskarth of All Time Low


"I'M GOING NOW!"I yelled grabbing my guitar and running down the street towards Coreys. He was wearing his All Time Low shirt that said "Team Jack" on the back. Mine said. "Team Alex" on the back. Our two fave bands were playing down the street tomorrow and today, we got to go help Alex and Jack test mikes and stuff. our fave bands? All Time Low and We the Kings. We walked the block down the street talking and singing at the top of our lungs.

"HERES A SONG FOR THE NIGHTS I DRINK TOO MUCH AND SPILL MY WORDS!" he said. I hit him.

"You do drink a lot"I siad.

"Fuck you"he said.

"Maybe later"I siad. He started chasing me as we entered the stadium.

"Take it back...TORI!"He said pinning me down(and I licked his hand after he told me to take it back).

"No. Its the truth. You do drink too much some nights. Whos the one that gets the drunk phone calls... yea.. thats right_...me!"_I said. I heard a chuckle from the door. I turned around to see Alex standing there.

"Underage drinking. Not good bro. You want liver diesease later in life?"He said helping me up. I smiled at him and gave corey a death glare.

"You're names?"He said after a while of awkward scilence.

"Well my name is dingle dwarf over there is Coral"I said.

"Shut up Tori. My name is Corey."C said giving me a death glare.

"I suppose you know who I am. I'm Alex. The rest of the band is in the back room."He siad. Corey and Alex went to the back room and I sat on the stage. I sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex said coming and sitting beside me.

"Yes."I said.

"When i met you you're eyes were green."He said.

"What color are they now?"I said remembering they changed often.

"Grey. A very dark cloudy grey"he said. I smiled.

"I'm depressed"I said.

"Wanna tell me about it. "He said.

"Not really"I said.

"Come on. It'll be between us"he said.

"My sister was a huge All Time Low fan. Seriously. I wouldn't even know who All Time Low was if it wasn't for her. She was always playing your music in her room."I said.

"What happened"He said.

"Car accident. Her and her best friend were on their way back to a hotel in florida. And their jeep rolled and crushed them both. I carry her with me."I said pulling out the small heart pendent on my necklace."She gave me this when I was 5." He gave me a hug.

"What was her favorite song?"He said.

"She played "Jasey Rae" all the time. I mean I think i memorized it before my algebra homework."I said.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone. I lost a brother."He said.

"I know. I know everything about All Time Low now don't I?"I said.

"Whats my middle name"he said.

" full name is Alexander William Gaskarth."I said.

"Ok, I give it to you"He said. The guy was like 4 years older than me.

"How old are you."He said.

"Tomorrow I'll be 18" I said. He noticed the guitar.

"You play"He said. I nodded.

"Show me"he said. I nodded and grabbed and started playing "Gotta Find You" from the Camp Rock soundtrack. I played it and he sang.

"I gotta find you" I sang with him as I played the last notes. We both collasped from laughter.

"I can't believe you know that song."I said.

"Me? You're the one that can play it on guitar. Can you do anything else" He said. I nodded and started playing "Welcome To The Family" by Little Big Town. He sang it to.

"Daddy's got a shot gun"he sang lastly. I sat the guitar down and pulled a bottle of water out. I put it back in my bag.

"So, can I try something. Something you can't talk about until tomorrow because I could get put in jail since you're still a minor."He said. I nodded. He moved a peice of hair out of my face and pressed his lips to mine. I felt that spark. I kissed right back.

"Hey Al- Holy shit! Are we interupting something"Jack said.

"No, What" Alex siad.

"We're going to go get coffee" he said. Alex noddded and they left. He took me to the back room. and then to another door past the room. He locked it and we started kissing again. I started unbuttoning his shirt and as he ran his hands up my shirt. We were on the small couch now and he was hovering over me.

"Ready"He said. I nodded. He lowered his hips so he was inside me. I can't say I _didn't_ enjoy it. The guy was a sex god!. Finally, he laid beside me.

"Well, that was amazing"He said running his fingers through my hair. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Yes it was"I said. He smiled down at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend? As of tomorrow so its not a felony."He said.

"Yes. Alex I would love too"I said. He smiled and kissed me. I dressed and checked the time.

"its 9 pm! Time flies when you're with the one you love"I said. He nodded and whispered to himself.

"Want me to walk you home?"He said.

"Why not. Mabye you could explain to my mom why I'm late."I said. He nodded and took my phone, programming his number into my phone. I programmed his too.

"Expect a text a midnight"he said. My mom was cool. We talked the whole way home and finally we were standing in my kitchen.

"Whos the boy"My mom said.

"Mom this is Alex Gaskarth. From the band All Time Low. They're playing down the street tomorrow. We were jammng on the stage and lost track of time."I said.

"Ok, don't worry. Alex your parents surely are getting worried you should get back to the stadium"she said. Alex nodded gave me a hug whispered,"I love you" in my ear and left. After the door shut.

"You do know he's 22 right"I said.

"I also know you've probably already slept with him but you're almost 18. I can't yell at you. "She said. I smiled. She was right. I went up to room and worked on my laptop. At midnight my phone went off. _Happy B-day - Alex]. _I sent one back. _**Aw .I lovez you. My momma founded outz-Tori. **_I continuted working then decided to go to bed.

Next day:

"Come on Tori, time to go to the stadium" Corey's voice said. I came down the stairs. I pulled on my black chucks and black skinny jeans. Along with a "We The Kings" shirt. Corey was still wearing his "All Time Low" one. I pulled my hair up and we left. I texted Alex the whole time.

"Who are you talking too"C said.

"Alex."I said.

"Alex Fergueson?"He said.

"Nope. Alex Gaskarth, as in the guy we met yesterday. The dude from All Time Low."I said.

"I know who Alex Gaskarth is! How'd you get his number."He said.

"He gave it to me before he walked me home last night seeing _somebody_ didn't wait up for me." I said.

"Ok seriously when was the last time you showered? You smell like sweat and..._sex_" he said. I smiled evilly.

"I showered yesterday morning dumbo. I know I smell like sweat and sex. Its Alex sweat and our sex. It was amazing!"i said.

"Ok not litsening. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" he said. I smiled and saw Alex standing outside waiting on me.

"Good morning"he said pressing his lips to mine.

"Right back at you. I think tramatized Corey for like life"I said.

"Thats right Alex. She did" Corey said before going to go find Jack.

"Is he ok?"He said.

"No. We was all like. "You smell like sweat and sex." and I was all like "I know I smell like sweat and sex. It's Alex sweat. You figure out the rest" and it grossed him out." I said.

"Now you sound like me!"He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ah but thats where you are wrong . I can say beercan in a british accent"I said in a british accent.

"So can I my dear Tori"he said taking my hand and pulling me onto the road.

"Where are we going now?"I said.

"One word. Coffeeee"He said.

"Coffee is goood"I said. He nodded in agreement. We ordered our coffee and sat down. I spotted them. Taylor and Jade.

"Shit hide me"I moaned. He had just came back from the bathroom and sat beside me.

"What was that?"He said.

"See those girls. If they come near us, I'm going to shoot myself"I said.

"Why?"He said.

"They are the biggest fucking fakes in my school. The also think they're the biggest All Time Low fans ever. Which isn't true. They don't have any of your music or anything."I said.

"Don't let them bother you."he said.

"I don't. But while they claim to be the biggest ATL fans, I know I'm the real thing. I have every song you've ever done_ and _i've slept with you."I said.

"Yes. And you're also the best thing thats happened to me. I know we just started dating. But I love you, Tori. I really do."He said.

"I love you too Alex. Now let them come at me. I'm gonna go get some more coffeee,"I said. He got out so I could got get coffee. Jade approched me as I put my mocha shit in my coffee.

"Are you going to the All Time Low concert tonight?"She said.

"Naw, I'm just sitting over there with my boyfriend discussing our sex last night because I'm so not going to totally see him and my brother fucking play tonight. Duh Jade. Of course I'm going. Its within walking distance. As a matter of fact I left Corey with Jack. Baddd mistake."I said.

"Who?"She said.

"Alex Gaskarth. The dude from All Time Low. I met him yesterday and we had a jam session on the stage at the stadium. Then he kissed me and we went on to sleep together. But thats not the point. I'm 18, he's 22."I said. She glared at me and Alex came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ready?"He said. I nodded.

"Lets go"I said. I smirked at Jade and Taylor and took his hand before we left. Once we were far enough away. I screamed.

"Tell me about it."He said.

"She came up to me and asked me if I was going to the All Time Low concert tonight."I said.

"And you said"He said.

"My exact words were."Naw, I'm just sitting over there with my boyfriend discussing our sex last night because I'm so not going to totally see him and my brother fucking play tonight. Duh Jade. Of course I'm going. Its within walking distance. As a matter of fact I left Corey with Jack. Baddd mistake."I said. He smiled and we were soon at the stadium. Corey almost tackled me when and I came in.

"Happy much"I said.

"To see you? Yes. To see the people in the stadium. No"He said.

"Why?"I said.

"Bitchy,Bitchier, and Bitchiest are here."He said. I looked and saw Taylor, Jade, and Dakota there.

"Shit!"I yelled.

"TORI! YOU'RE WANTED ON STAGE BY TRAVIS! WHO IS EVIDENTALLY YOUR BROTHER!" Alex yelled. I ran up the stairs and saw travis look very pissed at his phone.

"Are you ok."I said.

"No, I'm not. Demi has the flu. She can't make it. I need your help. Could you sing her part for me."He said.

"Sure"I siad.

"Lets run through it so you can show me you know it"He said. The band started playing. I saw Alex standing fumbling with my guitar.

"Do you remember the nights we stayed up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything. Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love. When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all whe have to hold on to. And we'l be a dream"he sang into his mike. They played a few more bars and I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the nights we laid awake dreaming hoping to be someone big. We were so young then, We were to crazy in love."I said.

"When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all whe have to hold on to. And we'l be a dream."We sang together. The bitches were staring.

"Whoa whoa whoa"He said.

"Whoa whoa whoa"I joined in.

"When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world like it's all whe have to hold on to. And we'l be a dream. When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control on the world like its all we have to hold on to. And we'll be a dream"We finished.

"Well, I believe you know. I want you to sing something else for me. By yourself"He said. They started playing and I started Promise The Stars..

"You are the only one I promise the stars. You are"I finished.

"Woot! Woot!"Alex yelled in the back of the giant area. We all turned and stared at him. He smiled took a running start and jumped onstage grabbing me and spinning aroung.

"Alexander. William..Gaskarth. Put me down and quite spinning. Before you"I was cut off by him tripping and falling. He started laughing as he hit the ground.

"I WIN!"He yellled.

"No. I win."I said. We started he had me pinned to the stage.

"I win"He said. I shook my head and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Ok..you win"I said. He smiled and helped me up.

"What is with you two"Travis said.

"Alex got laid last night"Jack said coming on stage.

"Shut up Jack"Alex said.

"No"Jack said.

"Yes"alex said.

"No"Jack said.

"No"Alex said.

"Yes"Jack said.

"I WIN!"Alex yelled.

"NOT-UH YOU CHEATED!"Jack yelled.

"JACK ITS A 3 YEAR OLDS FIGHT! YOU CANNOT CHEAT"I yelled.

"Shut up."He siad.

"No"I said.

"I would kick your ass but you're 17 and thats considered child abuse'he said.

"No, actually today's my 18th birthday. But you wouldn't dare because my big brother Travis will beat your ass"I said.

"You're related?"He said.

"My parents adopted her when she was 4"Travis siad.

"HAHHAHAHAHA"I said.

"Stop please"Jack said.

"Fine."I said.

"I wuv you"Alex whispered in my ear.

"I know."I whispered back. We kissed,

"EW! Alex I don't like the fact that you're sleeping with my baby sister. She's the only one I have left!" Travis said.

"You still have hunter"I said.

"Is that supposed to be a gay joke?"Hunter said.

"Yes"I said.

"Fuck you"he said.

"Hey thats my job"Alex said.

"Hey, come on Tori. We're going to get coffee"Travis said.

"But I just had coffee with Alex."I said.

"You are coming with me because I'm your brother and you will litsen to me. And I haven't seen you in 3 months"he said.

"URG! FINE!"I said. I got out of Alex's grasp.

"And remember Travis. Theres nothing funnier than you getting shot in the stomach with a hot dog."I said.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! IT REALLY HURT!"He said.

"We thought it was funny"Hunter and the rest of WTK said.

"Shut up Hunter"He said. We left and I walked beside Travis as we talked.

"No, I mean come on, you're the singer. I can't sing worth a crap"I said.

"No, Victoria, you are a wonderful singer.. Trust me"he said.

"Whatever. Lets just get our coffee."I said. He went into Starbucks.

"PIPSQUEEK!"I heard a voice say. Frank Iero.

"SKITTLES!"I said. We hugged.

"Where's Spree(Gerard)?"I said. Their nicknames were Skittles, Spree, Snickers, Reese's, and Crunch.

"He's with Crunch(Ray)"he said.

"That sucks... Hows Snickers(Mikey) and Reese's(Bob)"I said.

"They're good"He said.

"Victoria! You better be talking to Frank or Gerard. Because if you went back to bone Alex I will shoot you" Travis sent a text.

"Chill. I'm talking to Skittles. He spotted me. Maybe I want to go back and bone Alex?"I sent one back.

"Who ya texting. Your boytoy?"He said.

"You are 28 years old Frankie. None of your business. And I rather be boning my boyfriend than standing right here. I'm texting my obnoxious older brother"I said.

"Travis? Ohhh.. Is he here?"He said.

"Yes. He's inside. But sadly so is fucking Tyler, Brodi, Garrett, Gage, and Marcus."I said.

"Ohhh. COME ON!"he said. I walked in with Frank going "Come on Tori.. Walk faster. You are keeping me from my precious coffee. I need it to live." I finally turned around, grabbing skittles out of my back pocket.

"FRANKLIN ANTHONY THOMAS IERO! YOU ARE 28 YEARS OLD! YOU DO NOT NEED COFFEE TO LIVE! OH AND THIS IS FROM GERARD! TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!"I yelled and launched the skittles at his head. He caught five in his mouth. The other five landed on the ground.

"YOU JUST RUINED PERFECTLY GOOD SKITTLES!"He yelled.

"GIVE 'EM HELL KID!"I heard Gee say in the other end of the shop. I ran over to him.

"GERARD I LOVE YOU!"I yelled giving him a hug.

"Yea you to pipsqueek"He siad.

"Spree. Watch it"I said. He smiled and I patted his face jokingly.

"You need to shave."I whispered in his ear.

"You like it and you know it"he said.

"No I don't."I said.

"Whatever."he said.

"My OBNOXIOUS OLDER BROTHER over there won't let me go bone my boyfriend"I said.

"You're to young for sex."he said.

"Are you forgetting what day it is."I said.

"Oh I know. I just don't want to admit it because you make me feel old."He said.

"I'M 18 AND YOU'RE 32! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"I said.

"Shut up!"He said. All the jerks in school were staring.

"Gerard! Tori threw skittles at my head!"Frank whined.

"Look at me I'm Frank and I'm whining because I had skittles launched at my head."I said in a high pitched voice. Gerard and Travis thought it was funny.

"Coffeee!"I said as I snatched my cup from Travis.

"She's addicted to caffenine!"Frank said. That got Gerard and I going.

"WE'RE DRENCHED IN VANILLA TWILIGHT! I'LL SIT ON THE FRONT PORCH ALL NIGHT!" We sang at the top of our lungs.

"No more coffee for Tori"Travis said trying to take my cup. I bit his hand.

"Oh my Smile Kid! That fucking hurt Victoria."He said.

"Cry me a river. I'm gonna go get more mocha shit!"I said.

"Have fun."Travis said. I went to get mocha shit and Brodi approached me.

"So, You coming to the All Time Low concert"He said.

"No, I'm going to bone my boyfriend...who happens to be the singer. Stupid question! Yea. I am."I was interupted by Frank.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY SKITTLES!"He said.

"Yes, but you aren't getting any because you yelled at me the last time I gave them to you"I said.

"No, You launched them at my head"He said. I glared and turned away to look at Brodi.

"Anyway, Yea I'm going. I'm singing with Travis in We The Kings for We'll Be A Dream. And I'm singing Jasey Rae with Alex."I said.

"How do you know We The Kings, All Time Low, and My Chemical Romance."he said.

"Hold on"I said. Frank was reaching in my back pocket.

"Touch the skittles and die Frank"I said.

"But I like skittles"He said.

"I'll by you skittles at the arena. Just go away!"I said. He walked away.

"Travis Clark the We The Kings singer is my brother. He's touring with All Time Low. and I went to a MCR concert when I was 14. I met them and we've been friends since."I said. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"TRAVIS CAN WE GO BACK! I MISS ALEX!"I said.

"GO BY YOURSELF!"He said. I walked out and back to the stadium.

"I missed you baby"Alex said giving me a kiss.

"I came back because I was being attacked my MCR."I siad.

"OHHH Skittles is coming?"he said.

"Yes and I have to buy him skittles"I said. He smiled and laughed.

"You have to buy Skittles skittles?"Corey said.

"Yes. Oh and Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest are coming with Gay and gayer and bitchy, bitchyer, and bitchiest." I said. Jack was on stage rapping. So I grabbed a mic and walked onstage.

"Yo. I'm so hot just like a tamale. So destructive like a tsunami. Nick J is off the chain."He rapped.

"Woooww. Interesting Jack. You know the Nick J rap? How about this one. Give me a beat Rian."I said as Rian started playing.

"My name is Jack. I'm gay as hell. I know the Nick J rap. I might be a one knows. I have a crush on Frank Iero and love lip gloss. I wear tight jeans and wear eyeliner. I might just be emo. Which is one step below Tranvestite. Wait, no. I'm just laim, cheap, immitation of Goth. You know it. My parents think I'm gay because they saw me kiss Adam Lambert. Psh. Its 2009. Not 1945."I rapped. Alex was sitting there with the funniest face. Brodi, Garrett, Tyler, Marcus, and Gage walked in as Jack decided to get me back.

"My name is Tori. I'm a wanna be. Just because I'm travis clarks sister and i boned Alex. I think I can sing. I have probably slept with Nick Jonas. I look I'm dead and I dress like a homo. If I said I likes guys, I'd only be half right. I can watch Titanic and not cry because Jack dies. I'm a heartless bitch. And the whole time I'm watching New Moon and Twilight? I'm imagining Jacob and Edward naked together."He rapped.

"You know what I just realized Jack? If you're gay you can be with hunter! Oh wait that would be a lesibian relationship considering your both girls."I said.

"Psh.."He said.

"Now if you don't mind. I have to go buy Skittles some skittles."I said and walked away..

"Wow."I heard. I turned around to see All three Jonas Brothers.

"Ohh. You saw that"I said.

"Yea. So your Travis' sister right"Joe said.

"Yea. I'm Travis' sister. I need to go buy Skittles some skittles."I said with a smiled.

"You need to go buy Skittles some skittles? That makes no sense"Nick said.

"I know. I'll explain later."I said.

"VICTORIA! DO YOU HAVE MY SKITTLES!"Frank yelled.

"NO SKITTLES I DON'T! BUYING THEM NOW!"I yelled as he ran up to me. I threw the money at the woman.

"SKITTLES NOW! HE'S GOING TO ATTACK!"I said. She smiled and got skittles. I threw them at Frank.

"SKITTLES! YUM!"he said. I rolled my eyes and went to the bros again.

"Sorry. He was going to attack. Anyway. Skittles is Frank Iero from My Chemical Romance. He's like a very annoying older brother to me. Travis is my very annoying older brother. Now if you excuse me I have to go put my twist on Heaven Can Wait."I said. They nodded and I got up on stage. I sat at the piano.

"What are you going to do. Sing?"Taylor said. Obnoxiously.

"Yes. And if you would shut up you would know that. This song is for Alex. I know I'm not as good as Travis. But hey. He got the talent."I siad. He smirked and I started playing the piano. Corey started playing guitar. I grabbed the mic and opened my the time I was done every one was staring.

"Cause heaven can wait"I said.

"GO TORI!" Travis, Gerard, Frank, Ray, Alex, Bob, Mikey, and Jack yelled.

"I know."I said. Alex got up on stage and took the Mic,

"You know. I think you could be better than Travis."He said.

"Shut up Alex"Travis said.

"TRAVIS! GO BONE HUNTER!"I yelled.

"I'M NOT GAY!"he said.

"Could've fooled me."I said. Alex held back a laugh.

"Shut up Alex"Travis said.

"Nope sorry"he said.

"Alex go away. I have another song."I said. I then went on to sing I'm Not okay( I promise)(Which is my new jam)

||5 Months Later||

I ran my hand over my bump and tried to make myself presentable. I was driving up to baltimore to see Alex. The whole baby thing was a surprise for him. My dad has insisted on taking me so he could meet the guy that did this to his 3rd born. Alex was smoking on the porch when we pulled up. At first he looked when he realized it was me his smiled. I got out and walked up on the porch.

"Hello"I said.

"Right back at you"he said giving me a hug. I pressed my lips to his.

"You're pregnant?"He said. I nodded.

"5 months."I said. He seemed at a loss of words and just laid his hand on my bump. My dad came up.

"Alex this is my dad."i said.

"H-h-hi...again. Its nice to see you again ."He said.

"Alexander. You're the one that did this to my daughter"my dad said. Alex nodded. My dad smiled and gave him a "man hug".

"Be nice to her. I'll be back in 3 months to get her."He said and walked away. Baby Gaskarth kicked and i ran my hand down the bump.

"Everytime you talk she kicks"I said.

"She?"He said.

"Yea. Its a girl. I have no name yet."I said. We went inside and I got hugs from his parents and his mom smiled.

"Bradley always talked about you. I can see why now. If Alex here likes you. You must be a nice girl."she said. I smiled and nodded.

"I was 17 when Alex and I first met. I had won a contest that me and a friend could meet All Time Low and hang out with them for the day before the concert and the day of the concert. Alex and my friend Corey had went to the back room. And I sat on the stage thinking of my sister."I said.

"And her eyes turned dark grey."He said.

"And then Jack walked in on us making out."I said.

"Then we went to the secret room in the back"He said.

"And thus"I said.

"Your grandaughter was concived."he said. I smiled and gave him a kiss. We then went up to his room. We sat on his bed and talked.

"You're the best"he said as I ran my hand over my stomach trying to calm our daughter...again.

"Are we going to name this kid or what"I said. He smiled and kissed my head.

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?"he said.

"I don't know. I like unqiute names"I said. He smiled and I gave him a look.

"Then I don't know."he said. I thought for a moment then when she kicked again it hit me. I smiled evilly and he eyed me.

"I got it. Brooklyn. We can call her Brooke."I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

"So true."He said.

"So we have it then? Brooklyn?"I said.

"Yep. I say Brooklyn Raine."He said.

"I say Brookelyn Danielle"I said.

"Whatever you say"He said. There was a knock and his mom came in.

"Jacks here kids."She said. We went downstairs. Where Jack was sitting on the couch.

"Hello Jack"I said. He got up and gave me a hug running his hand over my stomach.

"Your hugeness creeps me out"He said. I smiled.

"Good"I said.

"What are you naming it?"He said.

"Her name is Brooklyn Alexandra. After my two favorite guys in the world."I said pulling them into hugs.

||3 Months Later||

"Alex"I said shhaking him as he slept deeply beside me.

"Hmmm"He moaned rolling over.

"She's coming. Like now coming not a hour from now coming. Now as is in we aren't going to make it"I said. He sat up and laid his hand on my stomach. It was no doubt he could feel them too.

"Ok. I'll be right back."He said. My dad wasn't due to come for another week. When he came back I was sitting up holding back the need to push and get this over with.

"Ready?"He said.

"Me? No. Brooke? Yes"I said. He smiled as I pushed for the first time. Within 5 minutes her head was out and looked up at me.

"This is so gross. But soo worth it"He said. I smiled and pushed again. I wasn't in too much pain as she slipped out of me and in her fathers arms. As she cried, he smiled.

"3:42 am. And now we have a beautiful little girl."He said. I nodded as he laid her in my arms. I had to say, she had inherited his looks.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker."he said staring at her.

"She is your kid"I whispered giving him a kiss. He rolled his eyes.

"Bet you she'll act like Jack."he said.

"He's her godfather. Most likely she will."I said. He snapped a picture for his phone and I tweeted.

_Just became a mommy. Alex is a little grossed out. AlexAllTimeLow_.. Alex smiled as he read it on his phone.

_AlexAllTimeLowToriElizabeth. Really? A little. Try majorly. Brooke better not turn out like you. .. _I rolled my eyes.

_JackAllTimeLow: ToriElizabeth AlexAllTimeLow. Wait...What?. _

_AlexAllTimeLow: Well JackAllTimeLow, if you brought your ass over here you would know that you're goddaughter has arrived. DUH_. I smiled as I kissed him and Brooke decided to break our love fest up and started crying. Alex lifted her from me and smiled.

-3 weeks later-

I walked downstairs to see Alex feeding Brooke.

"Hey sweets"I said.

"Hey."He said.

"I was talking to the baby."I said.

"Hardy har har"He said.

"You know I love you"I said. He gave me a kiss.

"Mom and dad aren't up yet."he said.

"Cool."I said and sat down.

"Shes very calm."He said.

"Just wait. One day, she'll be hyper like you and Jack."I said.

"Thats what scares me."he said. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I don't know why you're scared. You're a great daddy"i said.

"I'm going on tour"he blurted. I was taken aback.

"What?"I said.

"2 weeks. For a year and a half. We can't take anyone. We were just told yesterday"He stuttered.

"Do they know you have a 3 week old daughter?"I said.

"Yes. They don't care. I'm going to miss so many firsts with her. First laugh, first steps, first words."He said.

"We'll work it out."I said.

"I know."He said.

"I love you"I said.

"Will you marry me?"He blurted...again.

"Seriously?"I said.

"Yes. Right now.."He said.

"Now?"I said.

"Now."he said.

"Why now?"I said.

"Hello. Not gonna see you or my daughter for a year and a half. I don't want her to grow up with her parents not married."He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay. I'll do it."I said. He stood up,

"I'm gonna go dress Brooke and get dressed. You do the same"He said. We were soon married.

"Best idea you have ever had Gaskarth"I said.

-A year later-

I was taking Brooke to Atlanta to see Alex. As soon as we pulled up Alex was at our car. I got her out and handed her to him.

"She's gotten so big!"he said.

"Yea. She has. She's a year now."I said. He grabbed the carrier and we went backstage.

"THE LADIES HAVE ARRIVED"Jack said. 45 minutes later I was feeding Brooke as Jack and Alex goofed off.

"Alex, where do babies come from?"Jack said.

"I know where they come from. Do you?"Alex said.

"If I did, would I be asking you?"Jack said.

"THE DESERT! Thats where babies come from!"Alex said. I started laughing. Then their "Agent" came in. As soon as he saw me he frowned.

"No visitors."he said pointing at the door.

"Excuse me? I drove 900 miles just so Alex could see his daughter."I said.

"No visitors."he said.

"Whoa. Whoa Whoa. You aren't making Tori or Brooke leave."Alex said.

"Yes. I am."Tim said.(I just came up with that name). Alex had had enough.

"You don't want us to have visitors because you want us to concintrate. Well I can't concentrate without Tori and Brooklyn."He said.

"Same here"Jack said.

"Yep"Zack said.

"Yea. I agree"Rian said. Tim stormed out.

"I gotta go to the car Alex watch Brooke."I said. He nodded and kissed me before taking our daughter. I walked out and got my cellphone before seeing Tim leaning on my car, talking.

"Yes, I know what my job is. They are actually happy, Mike. And that punk alex kid STOOD up to me because I was gonna making his precious little girl friend and his basterd child leave! Ha., He has no control on what I do." he said. I grabbed my phone and texted Alex. "Get out here now. He thinks you have no control over him,". 3 mintues later Alex was out at the car.

"Hey tim? Can I talk to you." Alex said.

"Hold on Mike. What Alex?"He said sweetley.

"Don't try to be sweet with me? My "Precious little girlfriend" recorded everything and sent it to me. You think I have no control on what you do? Well you're wrong because I've been doing this for almost 8 years. You're getting to fucking big for your pants. I have a year old daughter and a WIFE to worry about so guess what? You're fired." Alex said.

"What? You can't fire me"Time said.

"I just did. We have a new manger/agent anyway. Her name is Tori and she's my wife."he said.

"Thats mean."I said as we walked away.

"But you and Brooke get to stay now."he said.

"What did you do with Brooke. I don't trust Jack"i said.

"Chill. I gave her to Mark!"he said.

"Good boy."I said. God, he was such a jerk sometimes.

"ALEX!" A highpitched voice said. Here came miss slut pants, Travis's ex girlfriend.. Sasha.

"Oh, it's you." she said seeing me.

"You know what Alex. I'm taking Brooke and leaving. Have fun with your sluts because we're done" I said.

"You just can't break up with me Tori! We're sorta married!" he said.

"I don't care Alex!" I said. I grabbed my daughter from Mark, who was staring and drove the 400 miles to Travis' Ranch. I pounded on his door until his answered groggily with only shorts on.

"Tori whats wrong" he said, obiviously seeing that I was crying.

"Let me in and I'll tell you." I said. He let me in and then noticed I had Brooke. We were sitting on the matress on the floor.

"Let me guess. You two have been fighting?" He said.

"He's cheating on me. With slutsha" I said.

"Sasha?" he said.

"Yes. I told him. "I'm taking Brooke and leaving. Have fun with your sluts" and took Brookie from Mark. You want to know the whole story?" I said. He had Brooklyn in his arms. But nodded.

"I hear Slutsha's high voice and she comes running up to Alex. Kisses she notices I was standing there. She goes "Oh, it's you" and then I told Alex that and left" I said.

"Don't worry. Alex is going to die because when I found out you were having Brooklyn, I threatened to kill him if he ever cheated on or hurt you." he said. My phone started ringing. Jack.

"What" I said. He was crying.

"Tori.. It's alex..He was comeing after you and he was in a car accident." he said.

"Where is he?" I said.

"South Nashville United Methodist Hospital. I know you're at Travis's." he said.

"I'm on my way. Wait, should I go?" I said.

"Tori. He didn't cheat on you. He just gave Sasha a hug and kiss because I'm engaged to her!" he said.

"Whatever. Alex needs me." I said. And I hung up.

"You're going back to him aren't you?" Travis said.

"Not like that. He was in a car accident. I'm going to the hospital to make sure he's okay. Watch Brookie" I said and gave him a hug.

"Don't die!" he said.

"I won't! But your best friend is on the verge of it!" I said.

"Call me!" he said.

"I WILL!" I said. I rushed into the hospital 15 minutes later and ran to the nurse.

"WHERE IS HE!" I said.

"Who?" the nurse said.

"Alexander William Gaskarth. he's 24 and a father of one. That I know of" I said.

"How are you related to him." she said.

"I'm his wife and mother of his baby" I said.

"Follow me." she said. I followed her to the ER.

"Room 4." she said. I opened the curtain to see at group of doctors around me. It killed me.

"Can I help you. Are you related to him?" A doctor asked me.

"I'm his wife. How he knew I was going to my brothers I don't know. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." I siad.

"And Brooklyn" A choked voice said.

"And Brooklyn" I said.

"Who's Brooklyn," the doctor asked.

"Our daughter." we said together. I walked over and saw him lying on the table, his head bleeding.

"Oh Alex" I said. And pressed my lips to his pale ones.

"I didn't cheat on you" he said.

"I know Alex, Jack told me. I wouldn't be here without that gay guitarist guy" I said. He smiled.

"Wheres Brookie?" he asked.

"Travis has her. I love you Alex"I said.

"I love you too" he said. I take his hand. It felt like the night Brooke was born all over. 6 hours later we were leaving, his arm in a sling and 10 stitches in his forhead. I kissed him as We walked into the took the sling off.

"Breaking the rules already?"I said.

"Yep. My arm was numb." he said. I rolled my eyes. He came over and kissed me.

"Happy Birthday" he said.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow." I said.

"It's 2 am. It's your birthday" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed Alex again. He took his shirt off.

"I have the best gift for you." he said.

"Really now" I giggled.

"Unless you're afraid" he said.

"Twenty-four and you act like your 3." Is aid.

"Chicken" he said.

"Are you sure? Brooklyns only a year old." I said.

"I have a condom!" he said. I just kissed and he slowly pushed me back onto the bed, ripping my shirt and jeans off in the process. He was now working on my panties. I moaned his name as he slowly entered me. It was the best love we'd made. When we were done, I laid my head on his chest.

"I miss Brookie"I said.

"This is sad. The first night we've been alone together in a year and all we can talk about is how much we miss our daughter." he said.

"Very sad. Hey. You know she started saying Daddy right?"I said. He turned on his side.

"Please tell" He said.

"A couple of weeks ago. I had put in "Nothing Personal" and she was sitting in her highchair. It was funny because I played "So Wrong, It's Right" so much. I had sat the case by her chair and she picked it up. Then she says "Daddy". I have video. Let me get my iPod." I said getting up and grabbing my iPod touch and finding the video.

[=Flashback=]

_ "Brookie. Look at Mama. NO! Don't eat the CD Case." I said. She looked up at me and grinned. _

_ "Brookie, who's singing?" I asked her. _

_ "DADDY!" she screamed._

_ "Yes Brookie. It's Daddy. Say Hi to Daddy!" I said. She waved at the camera and smiled._

_ "Hi Daddy. I wiss wu!" she said._

[=End Of Flashback=]

I looked at Alex and saw him smiling.

"I'm sorry but we've got to play this at the next show." he said. I laughed and looked at the time. 8:30.

"Hey, I'm going to go get our daughter, you coming." I said. He nodded and we got dressed and checked out before I drove back to Travis'. He was cooking eggs and something, singing to Brookie who was clapping.

"Hey, we're back. We're all good. We worked it out. If you know what I mean."I said. Hearing my voice, Brookie looked up. And at that moment, Alex walked in. Travis had chose to ignore the last comment.

"DADDY!" Brookie screamed, seeing Alex. He walked over to her and lifted her up. Oh the love the love.

||Two months later||

"Don't kill our daughter Alex. And don't let Jack be alone with her for more than 10 minutes. I'll be back next month" I told my husband as I handed him the baby girl on the tour bus and climbed off.

"I love you!" he called from the door.

"I know and so does baby Gaskarth!" I said as I got in the car. Last week, I'd found out that I was two months pregnant. And I had never seen Alex so thrilled in his life. Now, I was leaving to go to a thing with my friends in Indiana. Leaving Alex with Brookie was a going to be a test.

-Alex-

I had an interview and I had just put Brookie down. I kissed her head before I went to wait for the person who was interviewing me and Jack. I was so fucking scared, it wasn't funny. After a year, I'd been reunited with my daughter and wife and now I'm getting ready to be a dad again.

"Man, Alex are you okay?" Jack asked me. I nodded.

"This whole Dad thing is getting a little harder Jack. I'm so fucking scared." I said. He looked at me like "Shut the fuck up.".

"Dude. I've seen you with Brookie. You're a great dad to her. She's going to be a great person when she's older. She just depends on you right now." he said. I threw my head back as I heard Brookie start crying. I walked back to where Brookie was in her play pen while Uncle Rian was playing video games in the next room.

"Whats wrong Brookie?" I said, picking her up.

"Hungry Daddy." She said. I walked into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Grabbing some food for her and taking her into the living room. Jack sat beside me as I fed her and she then sat and played. I'm good with little kids but the thought that someday she will be bringing home that teenage boy I was, seriously scares the shit out of me.

"What you thinking about Alex?" Jack said.

"That in 14-15 years, she'll be bringing home that teenage boy that we were. Well you still are. It all changes, Jack. When you hold that baby for the first time, it all changes. I didn't think I was going to be in this situation for another 5 years. See, I didn't think I had what it takes to be a father, man. Brooklyn has just proven what a miracle life is. Two months ago, I could've died. But I didn't. You told me you've seen me with her. Well, I've seen you with her. You're still immature, but not as immature that you were before she was born. You grew up for her. I can't wait to see you with your kids. What I'm trying to tell you is, Thank You. I couldn't have made it through the past year with out the help of you or Rian or Zack. Hell, even Vinny has stepped up." I said.

"I need to tell you something, Alex. I'll be right back." he said. He got up and when he came back, he had a picture and a letter that was about a half page long.

"I just got this yesterday. You're the first person I'm telling since I was the first person you told when you found out you were having Brookie." He said. I stared at him. "I cheated on Sasha about 6 months ago.". I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop.

"Oh it gets worse. Just listen." he said unfolding the paper and taking a deep breath.

""Dear Jack, It's taken me 6 months to find you but my name is Kelsey Glatter. I am Alex's wife's best friend. To get ahold of you had to contact Tori. Thats not what this is about though. 6 months ago, I was at a party with my friend Kacey. It just so happened that ATL was performing at the party. I was drunk off my ass, so were you. That I remember from the night. All I remember after that is that I woke up naked in Alex's house. Alone. When I discovered I was pregnant 6 months ago, every memory from that night came back. Actually, just your eyes. But I went from that and found a picture of us from the night of the party. Ugh, what I'm trying to tell you is. Our fucking drunk one-night stand has now led me to find you and tell you that you are the father of my son who will be born in a matter of months. Well, I have to go. Kelsey D. Glatter.". I'm scared. Alex. So so fucking scared." he said. He grabbed the pictures and handed them to me.

"This is Kelsey. I remember what happened that night. Her facts are right. I have that picture. I left her in your guest bedroom because I was scared." he said pointing to the picture of a girl with my wife. Taken 7 months ago. Then he pointed to the black and white blurry image.

"This is my son Alex. I'm going to be a fucking dad. I haven't seen my daughter since the day she was born and her adoptive parents took her. I never fucking told anyone about her because I was 16. There isn't a day that goes by that I haven't thought about her. What she looks like, is she okay? All that. I guess you haven't seen the tattoo I got on her first birthday because I keep it hidden. Her name is Macy Jade Armstrong. She's 8 years old. I'm so scared that I'm not going to be a good dad to this one." he said and took his shirt off to show me the tattoo on his lower back that said "Macy Jade". I couldn't talk.

"I got it because it gave me peace with myself. I'm going to do some research on her parents now, Alex. I gotta know where she is." he said and got his laptop before getting online. I watched Brookie for a few minutes as he worked. Thats when he got up and grabbed his sweatshirt.

"Where are you going."I said. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Her adoptive parents were killed 3 years ago in a car accident. You remember that foster home we passed? Thats where she is. I'm going to get my daughter." he said. I told him to wait and took Brookie to Zack.

"Watch her. Jack's a mess. I have to go with him." I said. Zack didn't aske questions before he took the baby and I grabbed my sweatshirt and running after Jack. When we got to the house, there were kids outside and a older woman watched. We got out of the car and walked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I, uh, I'm looking for a little girl" Jack said.

"My husband handles all adoptions. Follow me. Clarissa, you're in charge until I get back," she told a girl about 16. We followed her into the house and to a offfice, where she left us with a older man.

"My name's Roger. What can I do for you two young men?" he said.

"Well. My name's Jack Barakat, this is my best friend Alex Gaskarth, we're in a band called All Time Low. But when I was 16, my then girlfriend gave up our daughter. About 20 minutes ago, I found out that her adoptive parents were killed 3 years ago and that she was here" Jack said.

"What's her name." he said.

"Macy Jade Armstrong was her given name." I said.

"Follow me." he said and we were led up two flights of stairs to a door only to hear a girl singing along to "Too Much". I looked at Jack and he smiled.

"Macy. Theres a couple of young men here to see you." he said. She opened the door to see me and Jack. I grabbed Jack, not to keep him up, but to keep me up. She look exactly like him.

"You're Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat." she stuttered out.

"Hello Macy. Yes. He's Alex and I'm Jack. Macy this might be hard to understand but the last time I saw you, you were 10 minutes old." Jack said.

"What?" she said. Roger left us and we walked into her room. There were All Time Low posters, our CDs, and several tickets to concerts. There was a picture of Jack that had been signed by him.

"Macy. I'm your real father. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I can prove it." he said and lifted his shirt to show her the tattoo.

"I got this on your first birthday. It put me at peace with myself. Today was the first time I told Alex about you and he's my best friend. I kind of freaked out on him." he said. He got on his knees so he was at her level.

"Daddy?" she whispered. He nodded and pulled her into a hug. That was the first time I'd ever seen Jack cry since Kasie died our senior year. It clicked then. Her face came to my mind, not only did she look like Tori but the other half of Macy I couldn't reconized matched her.

"Daddy. What about my real mommy?" she asked. That just made tears fall faster but he smiled at her and said.

"Macy, your realy mommy died in a car accident too. When you were just a baby. But you know what, her sister is married to Alex and she looks exactly like her. Macy, do you want to come live with me." he said. I hadn't realized how much Tori and Kasie looked alike until then.

"But aren't you on tour?" She asked.

"Sweetie, if we can fit Brookie on that bus, we can fit you on there. Plus you get to your awesome dad and uncles rock out every night" I said.

"Of course I wanna live with you! You're my favorite band, if you didn't figure this out by my room." she said. She got her stuff and we left. Macy asked questions the whole 35 minute car ride. She definatly had Jack's hyperness. Once we were on the bus Zack handed me my crying daughter.

"It's official. She hates me. She would not quit crying." he said.

"It's because she doesn't know you Zack. Don't take it personally." I said getting her calmed down. Macy was on Jack's computer playing online.

"What you doing" I said sitting beside her.

"Trying to get Kye to come to the concert tonight" she said.

"Who's Kye?"I said.

"My best friend. He's awesome." she said. "But, he doesn't believe that Jack Barakat is my dad and that I live with him. I'm getting ready to video chat." she said. His picture popped up.

"I don't believe you still, Macy" he said.

"I don't care. See. My uncle Alex is sitting beside me." she said. I leaned in.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." he said. I got up and laid Brookie down for a nap and went to find Jack.

"Your daughters best friend. Doesn't believe your her father. Go talk to him." I said. He nodded and walked to the front of the bus.

-That night-

"No, I understand. We'll take it off the set list tonight." I said. Our female vocals were sick. I found Macy singing the female part on Remembering Sunday..

"Macy" I said, standing in front of her.

"Yea?" she said.

"I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"Yea?" she said.

"Vocals. For Remembering Sunday. the girl that does it is sick. Will you do it." I said.

"What's in it for me" she said.

"You're your fathers child, you know that. I'll buy you something next stop if you do." I said. She finally agreed and I went onstage, thanking god it was our first song.

"Well sadly, we were going have to take off this first song because our back up for my wife is sick. BUT! I found someone amazing last minute and after coning her into doing it, she is waiting. So welcome to the stage. Miss Macy Jade Barakat" I said and Macy came out.

"Macy, before we start. Please tell the lovely fans how old you are and which one of us you're related to and how." I said.

"I'm 8 and my dad is Jack" she said. After the song, Jack spoke for the first time that night, coming over to Macy and picking her up.

"I want you all to know something. As I hold this little girl right now. This is first time I've held her since she was 10 minutes old. Thats when her adoptive parents took her. For two years she's lived at a foster home. Because those amazing two people were killed. I'm doing this for her mother. Because Macy is all I have left of Kasie. Her life was cut short at 18. And if it's okay with my friends, a few months ago, I heard a song, that totally reminded me of Kasie. And I'd like to play it for Macy." he said.

-Tori-

I looked at my 6 month pregnant best friend. My phone went off with a video.

_From: Alex_

_MSG: You hear the words Jack is singing? He's singing to your sister. _

I pressed play and cried when he said my sisters name for the first time. I quickly texted Alex back with "Who's the girl beside Jack?".. I waited for a reply and when I did it was several messages long. "Jack got laid when he was sixteen - shocker. lol. But it was your sister the fucked his brains out. She evidently got pregnant and they put the baby up for adoption. I always wondered why Jack took her death the hardest. Now I know... But the people who adopted the baby-Macy. Were killed 3 years ago and Jack found out and went today and got her back. Oh my god, Tori. She looks so much like Jack it isn't funny. But she looks so much like Kasie too. It's sad. Oh, I love you :D"

-Alex-

I watched Jack and Sasha talking as I played Rock Band with Macy.

"Alex. Did you bring a black bag from the car?" she said.

"What was in it?" I said.

"My medicine" she said.

"What Medicine?" I said.

"For my diabetes. I've had it since I was 3." She said.

"Chill It's in the fridge. Make sure it's yours. I have Tori's in there too." I said. She got up and walked to the kitchenette where Jack and Sasha was. Checking her levels.

"Hey! I'm low!" she called, licking the blood from her finger. I walked past Jacks gaping mouth to get juice and handing it to her.

"Miracle Juice. Drink it." I said and walked back to the couch.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Any time" I said. Suddenly there was pounding on the door. I opened it to see Tori and her very pregnant friend.

"Where is Jack-Off?" she said.

"JACK! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" I yelled as she pushed past me to find my now hiding best friend.

"JACK I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED MY SISTER UP! BOTH OF THEM! ALTHOUGH, KELSEY IS NOT BIOLOGICAL OR LEGALLY RELATED TO ME!" she yelled pulling him out of his bunk.

"Okay number 1! I loved your sister more than you will ever know! and 2 I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET KELSEY PREGNANT!." Jack screamed back.

"Macy, go get Brookie, and come with me. Your Dad and Aunt Tori have some things to work out." I said. She grabbed my daughter and we went outside, taking Kelsey and Sasha with us. I grabbed a couple chairs from the storage under the bus. After 15 minutes, the screaming stopped and sobs started inside.

-7 months later TORI POV-

"Hey little man." I watched Alex hold one of his week old son, Dakota William Gaskarth, who was born at 33 weeks because of the stress of touring had caused me to go into unstoppable labor. Besides the fact they were so little, he was fine and got to go home next week. Jack and Kelsey had stopped by earlier with Macy and their son, James Logan Barakat. James looked a lot like Jack in the way he was very lanky and thin. Alex had joked that he had come out half toddler. I couldn't help but laughed because he was right, James was a big baby. Anyway, Alex held Dakota while I held Jacob Alexander Gaskarth. We had been very shocked when we found out I was having twins 3 months ago. And now, as we sat in that Baltimore hospital - which was surreal, that all of the kids had been born in Baltimore, it was all coming together

The week the twins came home, Rolling Stone magazine came to our house for an article on the guys that they called "All Time Low's baby bliss" and the lead of the article said something like _"In the past 6 months, 3 of All Time Low's members have welcomes babies into the crazy world of sex, partying, and rock music." _ If you're wondering who the third member that had a baby was, it was Zack. Him and yet another one of my friends from highschool, Alex, had a little girl they named Chasity Rose.

In the end, even after losing my sister and struggling with depression throughout highschool, Even after losing my best friend to a slut that he claimed he was in love with. Even after all the drama that came with being married to Alexander William Gaskarth - From the death threats to the "I love you! You and Alex are so cute together"s. Even after that fateful night where me and Jack fought, then we cried, then we laughed. Even after meeting my niece and feeling like I had my sister back in a little girls body. Even after all the nights I cried on Travis's shoulder. Even after every single thing that has happened - Good or bad, in the past 3 years.

Life felt normal for once.


End file.
